Katarie.
Katarie is 22 years old (one year younger than Piccolo) she has dark purple hair and red eyes. Her hair grows to multi lengths due to the whether outside. Her eyes are like android 18's. she used to work for Babidi and he had total and complete control over her mind. She then enetered the WMAT. (in this world 18 didn't fight). While she was there she encountered the Z team. smarting off to them and regaurding them as weak she grew a hatred for them. With one person who she liked. Vegeta. Vegeta she saw him as a male image of herself. Powerful. show off. Aergent at times. Has a dark past and a dark heart toward Goku. Not really as much as Vegeta but, she does desire to be the stroungest. Her childhood was never easy and simple, Oka her older brother by 4 years was like her father. Speaking of which. Delay (dee-lay) was the stroungest Palicon (her race) on their planet. He was King and Lord over the lands. So Oka and Katarie then found themselfs thinking they had free range to do what their hearts wished. Meaning TROUBLE. Cauing terror and choas they killed over 1/4 of the people in the poor villages. When Delay- oh! my bad! Katarie's mother, Evolet, died in giving birth to her. Delay heard of his children causing ruin and pain. So he fought both. Oka lose sourly and dredfully. Katarie's true power was then shown in the fight. Her eyes turned a bright blue, and glowed. Her voice became deep. Her power became that of a SSJ3. Delay lose the battle and then in his anger he banished Katarie forever. Then the chiz with Babidi happened and so on. How she came to love Piccolo: Katarie became good after Piccolo saved her. (longer story there). She then lived up in the Look Out with Dende. Dende then made a room for her so that she can live right. Kuri (her best friend and my 1st RPC) asked Katarie one day who she loved. Katarie then answered her that she didn't love anyone. Knowing that, Kuri did everything in her power to make Kat and Piccolo fall for eachother. When Super Buu came he attacked Katarie and fought her epicly. Piccolo jumped in to save her. After he told Buu that he would have to wait for the real person that Buu could fight, Piccolo took the brusied and badly injured Katarie to recovery. Piccolo then took care of her there and he fell for her. Later when Buu absorbed Piccolo, Gohan and Gotenks. She (Kat) felt her feelings where strong for him. * 'Katarie's Personality:' Kartie can be very agressive when the time is right. When she is figthing with Vegeta she pushes herself past '''what normaly she can't handle. She never lets her guard down''' no matter what the situation. She cares if she hurst poeple's feelings but, only her true friends take it right. Katarie is always begging to get''' her hands dirty', her' true power''' is only shown when she is sad, and her sadness becomes hate. Like when Buu was beating on Vegeta. Katarie's true and full power was then shown. she gets annoyed '''at any one who laughs really loud or screams for no reason. She's more likely to '''punch or kick you if you get her going. Also she loves toying with her apponite to get them, stressed and tried so then she can make her finishing move. She also has a weak spot for her friends. Katarie isn't one to spill all her secrete's or cry. Those who even stand next to her can feel that she is powerful. Category:Female Characters Category:Random page